


Dear Clint

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Clint and Scott [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is gone for 3 months and Scott writes the first letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Clint

Dear Clint,

I know you've only been gone a week and I may come across as the clingy boyfriend type, but I miss you. You're going to be gone for three whole months and I'm already missing your presence in my everyday life.

That's my hang up though and I'll get used to it. You are in Paris. I truly hope your enjoying yourself.

What have you been doing? I want to hear all about it. Are you doing the typical touristy stuff? Have you seen the Eiffel Tower? I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower myself. I know how much you love art and history so I bet you went to some amazing museums.

Have you met any interesting people? And yes, I am fishing for information. Sue me, but Paris is considered the city of love and Frenchman are known to be absolutely gorgeous and sensual.

I know you're most likely to call me an idiot in the letter you write in return, but if you want to sample some of the foreign goods, I won't hold it against you. There will be no repercussions; all I ask is you don't tell me about it.

I've got to go. Meeting up with Susan in a few minutes.

Love always,

Scott


End file.
